1. Field of the Invention
This invention is drawn generally to a laser sighting device. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a laser sighting device that parallels a bore or barrel on multiple sides, projecting a pattern of laser points, lines, or patterns, which aid in sighting in of a target.
2. Description of Related Art
The Percussion Actuated Non-Electric (P.A.N.) Disrupter is a standard weapon that all FBI accredited bomb squad's possess. Existing line-of-sight laser bore sights for the P.A.N. disrupter consist of a single laser secured in a laser sight body that is affixed to the end of the disrupter barrel and secured by mechanical pressure (set screw) or by magnetic attraction. This method obstructs the barrel and causes unnecessary wear and damage to the barrel end.
Existing technology requires the user to physically remove the laser bore sight from the end of the barrel after the target has been acquired, thus creating potential problems. In the high-stress environment of hazardous device render safe operations, the user must remember to remove the laser sight from the barrel before using the P.A.N. disrupter. Failure to remove the laser sight from the barrel before use would require the user to re-approach a hazardous device or cause the destruction of the laser sight if the weapon were to be fired with the sight still in place. Removal of the laser sight from the end of the barrel has the potential to inadvertently move the barrel, thus causing the shot to miss the intended target.
Where the P.A.N. disrupters are mounted on a hazardous duty robot, current technology requires use of lasers, which are offset from the bore, adjacent to the barrel.